The present invention relates to compression sprayers for spraying under pressure sprayable solutions including pesticides, insecticides, agricultural and garden chemicals and the like, and more particularly to a sprayer in which the pump assembly is removably mounted in the fill opening of the tank.
Compression sprayers operate under air pressure collected in the tank and generated by intermittent activation of a pump whereby spraying may be continuously effected over a substantial period of time or until the pressure in the tank is sufficiently decreased as to require the operator to again manipulate the pump to build up sufficient operating air pressure in the tank.
To maintain the air pressure generated in the tank against leakage, the pump assembly is sealed in the tank and such seal is effective until the pump assembly is to be removed either after spraying has been completed or when the contents of the tank has been depleted and must be replenished.
Upon pressurizing the tank and during spraying, the pump is normally latched in its fully inserted position to effectively prevent the pump from inadvertently releasing or interfering with the spraying operation.